Truck Hustle
|location = Port Tudor, Alderney |target = Triad Mule |fail = Wasted Busted Mule lost Mule destroyed |reward = $11,000 |unlocks = Pegorino's Pride The Fixer's Assassinations |unlockedby = Late Checkout |todo = Go to the alley. Steal the truck. The truck truck is escaping. Move to its rear to grab on. Make your way to the front of the truck. Drive the truck to the old mansion. }} Truck Hustle is the first mission the player does for Phil Bell in Grand Theft Auto IV. Plot Bell asks Niko to steal a truck filled with heroin from the Algonquin Triads. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the alley *Steal the truck *The truck is escaping. Move to its rear to grab on *Make your way to the front of the truck *Drive the truck to the old mansion Walkthrough After the cutscene, head to an alley beside Long John Avenue. The next cutscene will be triggered upon arriving at the yellow marker, showing the Triads arriving. The task is to steal a Mule in which the heroin is loaded. The player is soon involved in a shootout. There are some ways to proceed - one is to take the truck by force via gunfight. The other is to sneak around to truck and climb on as it begins to drive away. Method 1: Take the truck by force To take the truck by force, take out any HEAVY WEAPONS and use the element of surprise to eliminate the goons. Do not get out of cover before most, if not, all of the men are down. Destroy the vehicles as the men use them as cover. Once the way is clear, run to the Triads' truck at the back while shooting any last goons. A Triad enters the truck and starts to drive away. Run to the back of the truck. A cutscene shows Niko jumping onto the truck as it's swerving through traffic. Method 2: Sneak around to truck The shootout is one way to obtain the truck. Another is by can sneaking and jumping over the fence (go around the fence and steal the truck as it is driving off). It is best to have Body Armor on because some of the goons have powerful weapons, although the brick wall provides good cover from them. Once the cutscene begins, repeatedly tap the Run button to make Niko climb the truck. As Niko is climbing, use the controls shown to keep a good grip on the truck. As the truck swerves, Niko is likely to fall to one side of the truck. To quickly get back on the truck, tap the run/sprint button repeatedly. Once Niko gets to the front of the truck's roof, a cutscene starts. Niko smashes open the passenger window and gets into the truck. The Triad tries to shoot Niko with a handgun, while Niko fights back with the gun and manages to turn it around and shoot the Triad in the head. Once Niko kills the driver, drive the truck away. Follow the GPS after having a conversation with Bell on the phone and go up Frankie's hill. The hill path will lead straight to him, and in the ending cutscene Niko hands over the drugs. Video Walkthrough Bug/Glitch * After the Triads arrive and before opening fire, if you call Dwayne for backup, those two backups will start shooting every Triad in range, and the Triads will just stand still until their death, or Niko shows himself. This glitch does not work on PC. Trivia *Right after the first cutscene, Ray Boccino can be seen driving off, saying goodbye to Niko. If the player attempts to steal Ray's car, the car will not be open. *It is possible to run towards the truck and steal it without killing the Triads, although they will shoot at Niko and the truck might be driving off. *The truck driver cannot be killed before the cutscene in any way even if the player performs headshots. The truck's tires are also impervious to bullet fire. The truck itself cannot be stolen or driven before the cutscene. The Triads' cars also cannot be stolen. *It is actually incredibly difficult to lose the truck, as it drives slowly and generally drives properly, allowing the player to run across street corners and through alleyways to keep up through sprinting. The truck driver will drive around Westdyke at the start of the chase, but will eventually begin to drive randomly throughout Leftwood and the rest of Alderney. While it is in Westdyke, there will be no traffic, but once it begins to drive randomly, traffic will appear and the truck driver will occasionally even crash. *In this mission, it is not possible to fall off the truck (as seen in this video at minute 10:54). *The sequence when Niko moves up to the cab and the cutscene where Niko breaks the window with his feet and swings in is probably a reference to the same stunt done in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *This mission follows the events of the Lost and Damned mission, This Shit's Cursed. *If the player has not completed Derrick McReary's missions before this mission, then this will be the first mission in Alderney. Navigation }}de:Truck Hustle es:Truck Hustle ru:Truck Hustle pl:Truck Hustle Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV